Noah
Noah, labeled The Schemer, is a contestant in Roleplay Reborn. He is a camper in Camp Drama, as a member of the Killer Bass. Camp Drama Noah is the ninth contestant to arrive to the island in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper. When Noah is introduced, he greets Chris with a sarcastic comment about how nice the campsite is, and reminds the host of his failure on a figure-skating show. Noah is also disgusted when he enters the cabins, to which he realizes that he will be sleeping in beat-down old bunk beds. When it comes time for the challenge, Noah refuses to participate because he claims he cannot swim. In The Hunter Games, Courtney concludes that Noah is most likely to get eliminated next, to which Noah tells her to "bite me". When he is paired with Beth, Bridgette, and Sadie, Noah refuses to join along and goes off on his own. When Chef Hatchet prepares to shoot Noah, he calmly accepts his fate. Noah is the ninth person to receive a marshmallow that night. During Featherheads, Noah didn't participate in the planning or the playing all that much at first, due to not being a fan of sports. He almost had a problem with Harold, as Harold seemed unable to catch any of Noah's sarcasm towards him. After the first challenge was ruined, Noah didn't have any reaction as they moved onto the second challenge and Eva wasn't allowed to participate. After finally deciding to participate, Noah sneaked around behind everyone during the Football Challenge and caused minor problems for multiple members of the opposite team, also dealing major pain to Trent who was already badly suffering. After Noah's team won the challenge, he didn't have to risk any votes for not participating and was spared from the Bonfire Ceremony. When Forest Grumps started, Noah was shown in his cabin, continuing his sarcastic comments about how wonderful Chris was as a host. He defended Harold in a minor way by insulting Duncan after Duncan made Harold wet his pants during his sleep. Noah figured out the map to the campsite Courtney had chosen for the challenge and led his team on the way there. Along the way, Harold was to be attacked by a bear and Noah tried to encourage Eva to assist him, as the strongest member of their team. When she refused, he sneaked around behind the bear and kicked it, trying to help Harold himself. However, the bear ignored him. After finding their campsite, Harold was puked up by the bear and returned to team. Upon returning to their actual camp, Chris announced that the Screaming Gophers had won, thus sending Noah and his team to the elimination. Noah earns the 3rd marshmallow of the night from having gotten no votes against him. Superstale starts with Harold once again catching none of Noah's sarcasm and annoying Noah. Following that, all the campers are called outside for a Talent Show, which Noah is not really impressed with. After trying to get Courtney to actually show them some talent, their team decides on Courtney, Sadie, and Izzy to participate. At the challenge, Izzy injures herself and Harold takes over, scoring a nine for his team, following Courtney with a four, and Sadie injuring herself in an attempt to earn fame and receiving a six. At the elimination, Noah is given the fourth marshmallow and Sadie is eliminated, much to Noah's shock an annoyance, even though he doesn't reveal it to the other players. During Fool's Gold, Noah does very little as he is chosen early on to not participate in the challenge. However, he establishes in a confessional that Sadie's elimination was not what he wanted and someone else should have gone in her place, but does not say who. He also states that he has a new ally to get rid of the person, but he again doesn't state who this person is. Other than that, Noah is shown doing very little during the episode and has no really important moments. Appearances Trivia *Noah is played by Bigez620 in Confessions of a Teenage Drama Camper and The Hunter Games. See Also